How To Fall For a Casanova
by flyawaylynn
Summary: Read it and find out. This isn't crap, promise.


I had a ton of fun writing this! Enjoy, and know that some of these characters belong to JK. If they sound like someone in the books, they probably are. Feel free to say what you really thought in review, which if you enjoyed it, hated it, or don't have an oppinion tell me please. I deleted a ton, but I still have the original, if I get 35 reviews I'll put it in as chapter two. I'm thinking about doing some other couples so please, send in who you want to see done!

How to Get a Cassanova to Fall in Love with You

Live a rough childhood. Go to court. Become British. Get adopted by a widower. An auror. Someone strange. Someone strong. Someone whose past is as sad and shady as yours. Let him be the father you never had. Be the daughter he couldn't have.

Meet the boy next door, James. He'll think your name is a mouthful, and give you a nickname that everyone will start to call you. He'll be amazed that you've never heard of Quidditch. Let him teach you how to play. Let him teach you how to laugh again. How to smile. How to be happy. He won't notice the difference between the previous you and the new you.

Be his little sister, even though you're a few months older. Let him fill your head with dreams of Hogwarts and Gryffindor. Don't tell him your secrets. He's practically your big brother, after all. And although you don't know it yet, he's not the one.

Finally go to Hogwarts. Meet a red headed girl and her greasy haired friend. Get nervous when you see the castle across the dark lake.

Wait to get in one of the boats until everyone else has gotten on besides you and a boy you've never seen before. Allow him to help you on the small boat. Start shaking. He'll ask you if you're cold, even though it's a warm night. Lie. Say yes. He won't believe you, but he won't say so. Silently, he'll assume that you're scared of Sorting. Let him. He'll offer you his cloak. Take it. Then he'll comfort you by singing you a song that he said his uncle sang to him when he was frightened. Dream a little dream of me... It becomes your favorite song. You've never met a boy so chivalrous. He intrigues you. You want to know more. You have to know more.

Get Sorted. Gryffindor. Sit beside the girl from the train. Become best friends by the end of the meal. Let a shy blonde girl join your group. Watch the boy from the boat, and your tree house brother become best friends with a quiet boy and a pudgy one.

Months will pass. He still calls you by your real name. You love that about him. Become friends with his friends. Help him with his pranks. Pretend you're there for your brother, not because you want to know more about him. Not because you need to know more about him. Not because you have to know more about him. Try to be normal. Want to be normal for once. Try to forget about that night long ago. Forget about the song instead.

Your best friend doesn't get along with his best friend. Pick her, not them. Let the year pass.

Over the summer help your dad. Avoid thinking about him and how he's in the tree house right now. Avoid thinking about him. Avoid thinking.

Go back to Hogwarts. Forget what it felt like to sit by him. Forget why you did. Forget what if felt like to be friends. Forget wanting to be normal.

Let a year pass. And another. Don't notice how he stares at you in class. Notice how many girls are left heartbroken in his wake. Catch girls staring at him in class, but never catch him staring at you, even though he does.

Take a risk. Date a fourth year Hufflepuff. Don't notice how he scowls when your boyfriend comes around. Decide you love being in love right before your Hufflepuff breaks your heart. Repair the damage as summer comes.

Fourth year. He constantly has a girl with him, but never the same one for more than a few days. You wonder what happened to make him so that he won't or can't commit to one of them. He wonders about the past you never talk about. You intrigue him. He wants to know more. He needs to know more. He has to know more.

Slowly become friends again. Spend more time with him. Laugh at his jokes. Help with pranks. Don't remember why your favorite song is your favorite, even though he will. Be blind. Don't see that he's falling for you. Pretend that you're not falling for him. Tell yourself that you aren't interested. Don't give him the chance to hurt you like all those other girls. Break your own heart. Date a Slytherin. Make it a bad boy. A harold maybe. Or a simon. It doesn't matter, you won't remember. He'll wonder what you see in the Slytherin that you don't see in him, but he won't ask. He'll just go through girls even more quickly than before, because you're breaking his heart without even knowing.

Gossip with your best friend. Deny it when she asks you if you like him. Tell her you only have eyes for your boyfriend. She'll see right through you. She'll smirk. You'll ask her about James, and the smirk will fall off her face. Her green eyes will be blank, almost longing for half a moment, before turning cold. She'll call him a prat. You'll pretend you didn't see what you saw.

He won't say anything about your bad boy. You'll try to talk to him beside the lake. It isn't the same. He's closed off to you. His eyes won't meet yours. Your boyfriend comes to you and kisses you on the temple. He gets up and walks away. Secretly, you wish that he was kissing your temple, and the Slytherin was walking away.

In the next Quidditch game, he gets hurt. Your boyfriend threw a bat. Your boyfriend tells you that if you go to see him that you two are through. Kiss him; Feel nothing. Tell him that's fine, and turn to go. He'll grab your arm and push you against a wall. You won't be quite able to reach your wand. He'll demand you to rethink. You're disgusted with him. You can't bear to look him in the eye. Stomp on his foot. Shake him off. Run to the hospital wing. Don't look back when he shoots curses at you as you turn the corner.

Throw yourself on his sleeping chest the second you see him. Cry. It's just you and him. He'll cough, and you look up. He makes a half hearted joke. Choke out a laugh. Readjust yourself so that you are lying right next to him, his arm around your shoulder. Tell him that you broke it off with the Slytherin. He'll ask what happened. Tell him exactly. He'll call your ex a bad name. Smile. Talk. He'll mess with your hair. Hum dream a little dream. You wish that you'd never have to leave. Be completely happy lying in his arms.

You fall hard for him. The rest of the semester all you do together is talk. Part of you is disappointed.

School ends. You see him right before you leave the train. He grabs your wrist and pulls you towards him, gently, firmly. He kisses you on the lips. Butterflies in your stomach bounce from your toes to your head at light speed. All too soon he breaks away. "Have a happy summer." He whispers in your ear and leaves. Be furious. Be delighted. Be confused. Be in love.

He doesn't visit James over the summer.

Fifth year comes. The American school comes for a year at Hogwarts. Too many old memories spring up. You keep it bottled up.

You date him on and off. You scream at him when you fight. He yells back just as loud. You run upstairs to cry about it with your best friend at the end of every week.

Avoid Americans. Your old gang tries to hang around you though. You can't tell them that all you can think of is the one missing when you're with them.

You two are off, but he asks you what's wrong anyway. You break down crying. He lets you cry on his shoulder. Tell him about Alexi. The one who died throwing himself in front of you. He holds you, and hums a song, but you sobbing too uncontrollably to recognize the tune.

It's better now that you told someone. You accept your old gang again. He watches from a distance. Start dating again.

Go to his house on Christmas break. He'll be sullen. Charm his family. They'll love you. Ask him what's wrong, even though you know exactly how he's feeling. He won't answer, so tell him about your birth family. Your status infatuated mother. Your business-first-family-last father. Listen to his story; it'll be as sad as yours. The difference is, yours had an end; he's still living his.

Go back to Hogwarts.

Have the fight of all fights on Valentines' Day. Slap him for the first time. Run upstairs. Slam the door. No one's there. Throw a pity party.

The next time you see him he'll be with another girl. Cry. Date a seventh year Ravenclaw, Charles. This one's a rebel. Take every opportunity to flaunt Charles. You'll want him to see you together. To want you. To need you. To know that he can't have you. No girl lasts a day with him anymore. Don't talk to him; it hurts too much.

Go steady for a while. Tell yourself that it's Charles you want. Tell yourself that you love Charles. Tell Charles that you love him. Wonder why lying comes so naturally to you.

He'll try to tell you that Charles is bad news. Ask him how Ashley is. And Mildred. Sophie. Eva. April. May. June. He'll leave you alone after that.

You see Charles with another girl. Slap him. End it. Happy for an excuse. You haven't been this happy since the day before Valentines' Day.

Something tragic happens. Run up to the Astrology tower. He won't let you make the decision you'll regret. He'll hold you from the edge. Cry on his shoulder. He'll tell you that he loves you. That he wants you. That he needs you. Tell him you're going away over the summer. If he still loves you when school starts again, you'll be his.

Go to Russia with your dad over the summer. Help him with covert affairs. Try not to think he's in the tree house right now. Try not to think of him. Try not to think.

Summer ends. Go back. He's waiting for you at James' house. You tell yourself that you are too tired to face him right now. But really you are too scared he doesn't love you anymore. He's the reason you came back. He's your reason to make the world a better place. He's the reason that you breathe. He's your reason to live. You may not realize it yet, but you're his.

He tosses pebbles at your window at midnight. Smile in spite of yourself. Sneak out. Talk all night long. Watch the sunset. Turn over a new leaf. Let him be yours. Be his.

Go back to school. Be his girl. Fall in love a bit more each day. He'll plan romantic dates. Tell him your secrets. By December he'll know them all, and you'll know his.

In February, tell him that you are planning Valentine's Day. Plan a picnic by the lake. It'll rain. He'll insist on it anyway. Go on as planned. Kiss in the rain. Have the time of your life. Catch pneumonia.

In March, he'll start acting weird. Ask him why. He'll look at you, take a deep breath and deny anything is wrong. "Something's finally right" he'll say. He'll ask you to sneak out one night. He'll meet you in the common room at midnight. He'll jump up from his seat near the fire when you come down. He'll take off his tie, and insist you wear it as a blindfold. Walk blinded for what seems like the longest time. Note when the ground becomes softer and the air colder. Note when he lifts you up, and when he puts you down, the ground sways. He'll tell you to sit. Obey. He'll take off the blindfold. You're in one of the boats that took you across the lake on your first trip to Hogwarts. He starts humming an old tune. Remember why your favorite song is your favorite. Watch silently as he fumbles to get a ring out of his pocket. Kiss him before he finishes the question. Nearly tip the boat over. Stay there together all night. Fall asleep in his arms, knowing you'll live happily ever after.


End file.
